Episode 232 (4th March 1963)
Plot Elsie is bad-tempered and admits to Christine that it's her birthday and she's depressed about the way her life's gone. Nevertheless, she pleased to have cards delivered to her from Linda, Dennis, Ena and Bill Gregory, as well as a letter from the landlord putting the rent up 10/- a week. Furious, she's determined not to pay up. Albert and Harry are similarly angry about the rise. Lucille asks him about the street thirty years ago. Doreen agrees to go out with Jerry, Jed and Sheila. Florrie offers subdued congratulations to Frank and is told the date has been set for 4th May. Minnie starts to rework her finances and suggests a rent rise to a horrified Jed. He slips a 10/- note into one of her money tins for Bobby's food. Elsie is puzzled to receive an anonymous present of a marcasite watch through the post. Lucille questions Ena about the past and is given a pile of old photographs and newspapers. Christine pushes Ken for a reaction to her news and he brusquely tells her she's making the biggest mistake of her life in marrying his father. Swindley organises a PPOP meeting in protest against the rent rise. Elsie hates not knowing who bought her the watch. Ken helps Lucille type her project up. She reads an old paper cutting of Ena's about a local girl, Miss A Beaumont, portraying Lady Godiva in the nude in a procession on Rosamund Street in 1930. Ena gets it into her head that Swindley's going to start charging her rent for the vestry and they argue until he and Emily put her right. Sheila and Doreen are upset to be only taken to the Rovers when they refuse to go to a strip club. Sheila does a dance on one of the tables when dared to by Jed. Jack is amused but Annie threatens to throw her out. Lucille shows Annie the newspaper and she is horrified to discover Ena has kept a record of her exploits as Lady Godiva. She thinks she's out to blackmail her. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *This episode carried no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie receives an unexpected gift, and Lucille finds a skeleton in Ena's cupboard. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,432,000 homes (joint 1st place with 6th March 1963). Category:1963 episodes